The Price is Right Timeline/Season 33
Season 33 (2004-2005) Pricing game calendar for Season 33, hosted by Scorpz. Week 1 (1,296 – 297xK):''' September 20-24 * On Monday, the set is decorated for the season premiere. * Tuesday show has the first appearance of lights around 1/2 Off's price tag. * Tuesday show features the return of the "The Price Is Right Department Store" showcase (a.k.a. "The Elevator Showcase") with a new set, no elevator operator, and the cue from the "Our Girls Hit the Mall" showcase replacing The Big Banana. * Starting around the beginning of Season 33, Bonus Game is no longer shown coming around on the Turntable; however, the board is still always shown before the prize is revealed. '''Week 2 (1,297 – 298xK):''' September 27-October 1 * As of Thursday show, On the Spot no longer uses its regular patterns for its paths. '''Week 3 (1,298 – 299xK):''' October 4-8 * On Monday, a light bulb in Five Price Tags's third car backdrop is replaced; this is noteworthy only because the bulb had been burnt out for at least the entire three previous seasons. * Monday show debuts a new camera angle for Buy or Sell's prize-reveal. * Wednesday show debuts a new price tag and price font for Check Game. * Thursday show debuts a new prize reveal for Line em Up, with the prizes swapping doors and order of reveal. The game's board is also angled slightly differently now. * As of Friday, both panels in Flip Flop turn in the same direction. '''Week 4 (1,299 – 300xK):''' October 11-15 * On Tuesday, Bob accidentally starts a bonus spin on the dollar instead of the nickel; the spin stops on 15, winning the contestant $5,000. After the commercial, Bob acknowledges the error and awards the contestant $10,000, as the spin would have landed on the dollar had the wheel been started on the right space. * As of Thursday, Switcheroo does not have a consistent method of showing the small prizes; the traditional camera pan is no longer used. '''Week 5 (1,300 – 301xK):''' October 18-22 * Possibly beginning on Monday show, Credit Card's ATM prop is set up at a slightly different angle. * On Tuesday, Safe Crackers is played for a car. * On Tuesday, a contestant overbids on a showcase by only $1. * Beginning on Friday, Magic #'s sound effects are considerably more "tinkly" than before. '''Week 6 (1,301 – 302xK):''' October 25-29 * On Tuesday, the bases of Clearance Sale's price stands are painted yellow; they had previously been pink. * Tuesday show has a rare appearance of the "Every Trip in the House" showcase. '''Week 7 (1,302 – 303xK):''' November 1-5 * Thursday show has first use of new "board and car" camera shot in Line em Up. * Thursday show also has the first playing of Secret "X" without the black lines in the board's red border. It is likely also the debut of the black-backed Xs. * Second half of Thursday show was never seen on the East Coast; it was pre-empted on both its original and rerun airings. * Friday show features the final playing of On the Spot. '''Week 8 (1,303 – 304xK):''' November 8-12 * In Wednesday show's first Showcase Showdown, contestant Michael spins the Big Wheel, proposes to his girlfriend in the audience, and ends up with both a "yes" and the dollar. '''Week 9 (1,304 – 305xK):''' November 15-19 * On Monday, after an extended period during which they did not function, Barker's Bargain Bar's neon lights begin working again. * On Tuesday, 2 for the Price of 1 is played for a car. * On Friday, Card Game's flat table design and third logo are introduced. '''Week 10 (1,305 – 306xK):''' November 22-24 * Thanksgiving week; only three shows. '''Week 11 (1,306 – 307xK):''' November 29-December 3 * On Monday, Safe Crackers is played for a car. * On Monday, a then-unknown Marcela Valladolid appears as a contestant, winning That's Too Much!. After finding fame as a celebrity chef, Marcela would appear on the show again on November 27, 2013, this time as a guest showcase presenter. * Rich appears on-camera on Tuesday. * Thursday show has the infamous "Rapping Zubaydah" showcase. '''Week 12 (1,307 – 308xK):''' December 6-10 * Price staffer Jeff Thisted proposes to Rebecca on Wednesday show; sadly, the marriage never came to pass. * On Wednesday's Pick-a-Number, the colors of the choices and the right answer are reversed; this is only done on this episode. * On Thursday, the color schemes of the small prize prices in Pathfinder are reversed for a single playing. '''Week 13 (1,308 – 309xK):''' December 13-17 * On Wednesday, Push Over is played for a car. '''Week 14 (1,309 – 310xK):''' December 20-24 * The set is decorated for Christmas all week. * All trip borders this week are red, white, and green. * On Monday show only, It's in the Bag's "$16,000" graphic is green. * On Tuesday, Most Expensive is played for three trips. * On Wednesday, Range Game is played for a car. * On Friday, Secret "X" is played for a car. * Friday show's opening titles, in red and green, are "Ho! Ho! Ho!" "Santa's on his way!" and "Merry Christmas!" '''Week 15 (1,310 – 311xK):''' January 3-7 * On Thursday show, Make Your Move is played with Push Over's think music for no apparent reason. '''Week 16 (1,311 – 312xK):''' January 10-14 * Monday show features the debut of Pocket ¢hange. * Tuesday show has the first use of the "card suit" wipe in Card Game. * On Wednesday, Cliff Hangers is played for a car. '''Week 17 (1,312 – 313xK):''' January 17-19, March 14, January 21 * Originally scheduled for January 17-21. * Monday show debuts Pocket ¢hange's regular rules and second money distribution. * Beginning on Thursday, the PA booth is covered with a red curtain. * On Thursday, Push Over is played for a car. '''Week 18 (1,313 – 314xK):''' January 24-28 * On Monday show, the "different" small prize backings in Five Price Tags reappear; they are now permanent. * Thursday's show was set up to get an accurate timing for Pocket ¢hange; Most Expensive and Double Prices were substitutions for Swap Meet and another unidentified game. * The theme of Friday's second showcase was originally planned for December 2, but was bumped from that episode in favor of "Rapping Zubaydah." The two showcases feature the same types of prizes. '''Week 19 (1,314 – 315xK):''' January 31-February 4 '''Week 20 (1,315 – 316xK):''' February 7-11 '''Week 21 (1,316 – 317xK):''' February 14-18 * Tuesday's Cover Up was a substitution for Master Key, whose keys were not working properly. * On Wednesday, Bonus Game is played for a car. * Wednesday is Starr's last show. '''Week 22 (1,317 – 318xK):''' February 21-25 * On Thursday, Cliff Hangers is played for a car. '''Week 23 (1,318 – 319xK):''' February 28-March 4 * As of Thursday, Bob's microphone is altered very slightly. * As of Friday, the tops are cut off of Pocket ¢hange's slips; they now fit completely within their envelopes. '''Week 24 (1,319 – 320xK):''' March 7-11 * Wednesday show debuts a plastic barrier in Let 'em Roll to keep cubes from flying off the table. * On Thursday show, the PA booth's curtain is black instead of red. '''Week 25 (1,320 – 321xK):''' March 21-25 * Beginning on Thursday, the bell dings to confirm price guesses in Pass the Buck. '''Week 26 (1,321 – 322xK):''' March 28-April 1 * Monday show features an extremely rare appearance of a regular car game fourth. * Monday show features an appearance by the long-absent "Compass" showcase. * On Monday, Squeeze Play is played for a car. * Thursday is Gwendolyn's first episode. * Friday show has an April Fool's showcase where Teri plays pranks with Rachel's bed and Rich's motorcycle. The final prize is a pair of roller skates...which are then revealed to be the fake prize before a Lincoln Town Car Signature. The showcase ends with a bucket of water falling on Teri as she leaves her "dressing room." '''Week 27 (1,322 – 323xK):''' April 4-8 + night of Saturday, April 16 * MDS 13 (#019SP) airs on the night of Saturday, April 16; originally intended for the night of Saturday, April 9. : '''Daytime :* On all shows this week, Bob plugs MDS 13 while returning from commercial before the fifth game. :* Monday show's first three games were never seen in most East Coast markets, as the show was pre-empted on both its original and rerun airings. :* On Monday, contestant Breton activates Flip Flop's price reveal without changing any of the numbers; Bob awards him the prize and figuratively throws him off the stage, presumably to get to a commercial as quickly as possible so as to keep his annoyance from showing on the air. :* Monday show's original airing did not include the ticket plug; it was presumably removed to allow enough time for the MDS plug. It was reinserted, and the MDS plug removed, when the episode reran on August 15. : Primetime :* MDSs are once again themeless, although 13-15 are intended to celebrate Price's history. :* Normal audience curtains return to primetime. :* MDSs now use the daytime Turntable walls. :* Openings of MDSs 13-15 show clips from over the years as Rich talks about the show's history; the clips are displayed in a "scrapbook" entitled A Price Is Right Moment, which eventually turns to a "page" displaying the audience. Clips are also shown in the "scrapbook" at the end of each pricing game segment, including between the fourth game and the mid-show bumper. :* MDS logo no longer breaks apart at the end of the opening, but the star wipe is not reinstated. :* This set of MDSs uses six Barker's Beauties. :* Dollar signs are no longer present in wipes. :* Star lights are now shut off during segments in which a pricing game is played on the Turntable; they also fade out during Plinko as the contestant climbs the stairs and turn back on at the end of the game. :* The primetime mid-show bumper spiel is now, "Stay tuned for more memorable moments, along with exciting pricing games and the fabulous showcases, which are coming up on the second half of The Price Is Right $1,000,000 Spectacular!" :* New primary trip surrounds debut, replacing the previous ones; the pictures are now contained within much smaller octagons, and their colored borders are much slimmer. They carry over to daytime when the tapedates catch up. :* Several new, nighttime-only music cues debut on this episode. :* The theme now plays after the first game in primetime even if the game is lost. :* 1/2 Off's primetime prize is established as $25,000. The two sides of the game's opening price tag -- "$25," and "000" -- are written in different fonts, with the "000" side likely being the same prop that is used in daytime. :* Grocery Game is played for a car. :* In the "How Some of Our Games Were Created" showcase, the song heard while Rich describes a trip to Switzerland -- the prize associated with Cliff Hangers -- is, in fact, the full version of On the Franches Mountains, the yodeling music that plays during Cliff Hangers. :* In the "How Some of Our Games Were Created" showcase, Clock Game is depicted with its 1975-2003 color scheme. Oddly, Master Key is depicted with a yellowish color scheme that does not actually exist. Week 28 (1,323 – 324xK):''' April 11-15 + night of Saturday, April 9 * MDS 14 (#020SP) airs on the night of Saturday, April 9; originally intended for the night of Saturday, April 16. : '''Daytime :* On all shows this week, Bob plugs MDS 14 while returning from commercial before the 5th game. :* On Thursday, the new trip surrounds make their daytime debut. :* On Thursday, Most Expensive is played for three trips. :* Rich appears on-camera on Thursday. : Primetime :* The star wipe is used in this episode's opening, but only in the first of its two usual spots. :* Golden Road is played for a boat. :* It's in the Bag's primetime prize is raised to $24,000; only the final bag's value is increased. :* Push Over is played for a car. :* During the first showcase, Rich states that Price has done 6,197 shows. This refers to an inaccurate count of the number of daytime shows that had been taped prior to the tapings for this set of MDSs; at that time, they had done up through this week's Wednesday show, which in reality was the 6,342nd show. Week 29 (1,324 – 325xK):''' April 25-29 * Thursday show features the 1,000th playing of Squeeze Play. '''Week 30 (1,325 – 326xK):''' May 2-6 + night of Tuesday, February 14, 2006 * MDS 15 (#021SP) airs on the night of Tuesday, February 14, 2006; originally scheduled for this Friday night. : '''Daytime :* On all shows this week, Bob plugs MDS 15 while returning from commercial before the 5th game; these promos are edited out of the CBS airings due to the special being rescheduled. :* On Tuesday, 1 Wrong Price is played for three trips. :* Thursday's Golden Road is the last playing in which the rainbow behind the car uses its original color scheme. : Primetime :* Bob announces on this MDS that the procedure for handling a million dollar bonus spin after a double overbid has changed; instead of calling a random audience member, the spin will go to the contestant whose overbid was closer to his own showcase's actual retail price. It is not known at this time whether or not this rule was in place on MDSs 13 and 14. :* Most Expensive is played for three trips. :* Range Game is played for a car. Week 31 (1,326 – 327xK):''' May 9-13 * On Wednesday show, Card Game's starting bid is increased to $12,000. Additionally, the special deck is cut down to seven cards; it now contains two $1,000s, two $2,000s, two $3,000s, and one $5,000. '''Week 32 (1,327 – 328xK):''' May 16-20 * In Monday's "Switch?", three of the four prices are in a different font than usual. * In Monday's Hit Me, with a score of 16-17, Bob has the house hit on a soft 17; this eventually results in a win. * On Wednesday, Range Game is played for a car. '''Week 33 (1,328 – 329xK):''' May 23-27 * Wednesday show debuts the Dom Casual font, best known as the font for the numbers in Add 'em Up and Pathfinder, for the numbers and prize labels in Switcheroo. The font is added to several more games early next season. * On Wednesday, Push Over is played for a car. '''Week 34 (1,329 – 330xK):' May 30-June 3 * By Tuesday show, the font for 1/2 Off's prize labels has changed again. The change occurred either on this playing or one of the previous four. * By Wednesday show, the bell dings in Poker Game when the prices for the first hand are revealed; based on the time at which this practice began in Pass the Buck, this is ''probably the first show on which this was done. '''Week 35 (1,330 – 331xK):''' June 6-10 * Wednesday is Teri's last show. '''Week 36 (1,331 – 332xK): June 13-14 * Season finale week; only two shows. Category:Timelines